


A Swimmer Who Can't Swim

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, mortycest - Freeform, pocket mortys - Freeform, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimmer Morty has a secret; he can't swim, but hopefully Mermaid Morty can help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Swimmer Who Can't Swim

There seriously was something ironic about it. That was what Morty was thinking when his Rick picked him up off of the ground and went to toss him into the water.

“C-come on Swimmer M-Morty, g-go fi-find find me another Morty.”

“Uh Rick I-I don’t think; this this is-isn’t a good idea.”

“Why the h-hell not?” He asked as the teen continued struggling trying to get back down onto the safety of the ground and out of the drunk scientist’s death grip.

Being this close to the water was seriously starting to make him feel sick and extremely anxious.

“I-I ca-can’t I can’t swim; I don’t know how to swim.” He confessed hoping that the older man would just set him down on the ground and mock him for the rest of the day.

“What?”

“I don’t know how to s-swim, okay Ri-Rick?”

“Are you f-fucking ki-kidding kidding me Morty, your sup-supposed to be a Swimmer Morty. Well this is a waste of time.”

He really hoped he’d be set down, but nope instead he was swung then let go and a second later he was dropping down into the water.

Immediately Morty started flailing his arms and panicking as he went below the water. It felt like the water was pulling him, he kept his mouth shut to keep from immediately drowning, but he was getting light headed from holding his breath and his arms were aching from all of the flailing and he ended up kicking something hard and now his foot hurt. He really hated Rick for this shit.

He let out a panicked cry when he felt arms around his waist, he felt his body being moved up and up until he could see light. His head broke the surface of the water and he gasped in deep breaths, he didn’t even pay much attention to the arms still wrapped firmly around him or the fact that whoever was holding him moved him until he was settled against the shore. Morty scrambled onto the safety of the sand and after a moment of gathering himself he turned his attention to whoever had saved him.

It wasn’t that surprising that the one who had saved him was another Morty, Ricks didn’t really go out of their way to help Mortys all that often if ever. It was a bit surprising when he noticed the gills on the other Morty’s neck and realized this was a Mermaid Morty.

“H-Hey uh th-thanks for sa-saving my life.” 

The other gave a small smile and moved closer to the shore.

“N-no problem…..A-aren’t you y’know a swimmer though?”

Morty scratched nervously at the back of his head and laughed.

“Y-yeah just I don’t really, well I don’t know how to swim.”

The mermaid raised a brow at that seeming just as confused by this as Rick had been.

“How?”

“I don’t know, Jeez why the hell is ev-everybody asking me that today? M-maybe a guy doesn’t know, doesn’t know how to swim and wa-was just told to be a sw-swimmer.” He agitatedly defended, arms folded across his puny chest.

The other Morty was still staring at him seeming a bit caught off guard by his rant.

Swimmer Morty really hadn’t wanted to be called Swimmer Morty, he just wanted to be Morty, but Ricks were usually drunk and lucky for him one of those Ricks deemed he should be a swimmer cause he looked spry and like he might not sink to the bottom like a dumb ass. Now here he was soaking wet with sore muscles and explaining to a Mermaid Morty why he couldn’t swim.

“Wow uh sorr-sorry….H-hey if, if you w-want I could I don’t know….I could te-teach you to swim?” The other boy offered.

“Really?”

“S-sure, I mean I-I’ve been doing this f-for a long time.”

Well he didn’t really have anywhere to go and at the moment he felt like his Rick could jump off of a cliff. Why not get some swimming lessons?

“Y-yeah okay”

Mermaid Morty smiled and reached a hand out for the other teenager to take. Swimmer Morty still felt cautious and anxious about it, but holding the other brunette’s hands as he was slowly guided back into the shallower part of the mostly clear water kept him a bit at ease.

“S-see not so bad, ju-just relax. Okay?”

He nodded his head, he kept his eyes lowered doing his best to watch his feet. He felt like if he could see his feet and feel the sand then he was okay, while he was looking down he caught a glimpse of the brightly colored shiny scales on the other boy’s tail.

“wow”

“I-it’s weird I know”

“N-no it, it looks cool man.”

Mermaid Morty smiled and blushed slightly, “Th-thanks….Oh uh y-you’re doing good by the way, just don’t focus on the g-ground so much.”

Swimmer Morty made himself look up meeting the other one’s eyes. Okay focus on him, he could do that instead of focusing on his feet, and hey this wasn’t so bad.

The mermaid still had a gentle yet firm grip on his hands and the water seemed calm at this point.

“Tr-try gently ki-kicking your feet, don’t kick the shit ou-out of the water this time.”

He did as he was asked slowly kicking his legs back and forth. It felt weird; the water felt heavy around his legs sort of like he was kicking through something solid but malleable, but this didn’t feel like it did when he had been drowning.

“Th-there ya go…..Cool okay w-we’re going to go deeper, that okay?”

“I-I yeah sure I guess so.”

Not really, he was scared shitless, but unlike Rick he highly doubted the mermaid was going to drown him out here.

He gave a quick regretful look down this time not able to see the sandy floor, but he could see his legs and they were still moving back and forth as if he were walking on air. 

“I’m going to let go of your ar-arms, ju-just mo-move them in sl-slow strokes.”

He went to protest, but before he could say anything the other boy had let go of him and he was left isolated in the water. Yeah it was only half a minute before he was going under again, this time he caught sight of the other Morty who was under the water like he guessed this might happen. The supposed Swimmer reached out grabbing hold of the other boy wrapping his arms around his middle and very willingly allowing him to drag him up above the water. He kept his head against the other teen’s chest.

“H-hey y-you didn’t do as bad; n-not like you were when I-I found you.”

Morty groaned and pulled his head back, “I’m s-still not a swimmer”

“It’s fine y-you’ll get there”

“W-when, I-I don’t even have any-anywhere to go my Rick just le-left me here.”

Mermaid Morty wrapped his arms around his waist holding him close.

“w-well y-you can stay on the shore a-and I can keep g-giving you swimming lessons.” He suggested hopefully

Swimmer Morty smiled, “Gee you’d be really wi-willing to d-do that for me?”

“Y-yeah sure I mean….Mo-Mortys should help each other out, right?”

The failed swimmer smiled and nodded his head, he felt a warmth in his chest when the Mermaid kissed him. He felt scales brush against his legs, warm skin against his and it was weird registering the guy kissing him was part human and part sea creature. He also no longer was putting all of his focus on the endless ocean that surrounded them, the same one he’d feared just a minute prior to being kissed by Mermaid Morty.


End file.
